1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to a portable electronic device having a hidden connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of technology, human beings tend to rely on electronic devices to a greater extent day by day. To comply with current requirement for great performance of computation and compactness, various portable electronic devices including ultra mobile personal computers (UMPCs), tablet PCs, pocket PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, and notebook PCs are correspondingly developed.
Connectors in the portable electronic devices, for example, refer to universal serial buses (USBs) which are disposed outside main bodies of the portable electronic devices. Thereby, not only the exterior design of the portable electronic devices is deteriorated, but also dust or undesired objects are prone to enter into the connectors, thus giving rise to poor electrical contact.